


Paint the Moon

by DSDUKE



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, For a Friend, Long, Romance, Teen Romance, hereditary pink au, pink haired steven, steven resembles pink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: It's Connie birthday and Steven's...on a mission.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lion & Connie Maheswaran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Paint the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> the first of two fanfics I made for @Tunafishprincess this one is called paint the moon for her hereditary pink AU. Happy belated Tuna

Connie sighed silently as she sat with her family at her favorite restaurant. It was a special occasion, her fourteenth birthday to be exact. To her though, it might have well been any other normal day. Don’t get her wrong, she loved her parents and loved all they did for her. Especially, since she has been more free to be open with them about her second magic infused life. She appreciated this time with them, but...Before this, she asked Steven to hangout with her today. Unfortunately, he had a special gem mission. So here she sat with her parents as they discussed all she had done and how proud of her she was with school, tennis, violin and even her involvement in gem stuff. It was nice, really nice. She was touched very much so. 

She just wished she could have shared it with her giant pink best friend as well.

They left soon after they finished their meals,and gave their gifts to Connie. She received the whole set of the unfamiliar-familiar sequel series from Priyanka and a book on martial arts and a year subscription to Steam and Gamefly from Doug. The father-daughter duo did game and train together when they could. Dusk was starting to settle in when they walked out of the restaurant and Connie realized that her parents were being a bit suspicious. Walking ahead of her, whispering to each other. She watched as her father's face went from slight worry to reluctant acceptance, looking back at her with a smile. Her mother was smirking a bit at him before looking back at Connie, pride and a bit of mischief in her eyes. They were definitely up to something. 

When they turned the corner into the parking lot, Connie’s eyes widened in surprise as she saw Lion standing there near the Maheswaran car, as if he was waiting for her. 

The Maheswarens watched with pleasing smiles as Connie ran up and hugged the giant cotton candy house cat by the neck as her neck was nuzzled in turn. 

“What are you doing here boy, came to wish me a happy birthday?" She giggled as he gave her a lick. She was curious about the appearance of Lion but knew it was nothing serious. If it was anything close to an emergency, the beast would have transported into the restaurant and been a lot more aggressively cute instead of playfully cute. Her curiosity was heightened by Lion bending over waiting for her to mount him. 

"What are you waiting for, Kahanni? It's rude to keep your friend waiting."

She turned to her parents who wore matching grins. Connie narrowed her eyes, her face scrunched with spirited suspicion. "He talked to you?"

"The gems asked if you could spend the night at the temple." Priyanka answered carefully. "We didn't see a problem with it."

"Really?! Are you sure?"

Doug teasingly ruffled his worried daughter's head. "We appreciate the concern but we're fine Connie. We already sent a change of your clothing earlier."

"Wow,It almost sounds like you're just trying to have the house to yourselves." Connie gave them a cheeky smirk as she batted her father hand away gently. "What if I said I didn't want to go."

Priyanka gave her daughter a laugh of incredulity. "That's your choice, birthday girl."

"Though, you two passing up the chance to spend time together; highly unlikely." Doug continued.

Connie pouted with a small blush on her face, before she hugged both of her parents tight.

"Thank you Am'mā, Appā."

Her parents held her tight before they let her go on her way. She quickly mounted the waiting lion, giving her parents a wave before the beast created a portal and leapt through.

She was expecting to end up at the beach or the temple, so being brought into a dark forest caught her off guard. She didn't complain though as Lion ran through. It was a beautiful scenic route, filled with wildflowers and types of flora she never saw before, bathed in the dimming twilight giving them a hauntingly gorgeous glow.

"Hey boy, where are we going?" Awestruck as she was, she still was a bit concerned about being somewhere unknown without her sword. She sighed knowing she wasn't going to get an answer from the pink cat and kept her eyes forward. 

Soon an opening was coming towards them quickly and her eyes widened when she saw on the other side of the opening was a cliff. She clenched her fist feeling the adrenaline run through her as they got closer. Excitement swelled her heart and exploded in a joyous scream laughter as they broke through the opening, and launched off the cliff raising her hands in amusement, as they seemingly flew. She looked to the east and saw the sun was sinking into the sea before her vision and then felt gravity pull them down as descended. She hung on to Lion as they fell into the familiar swirl of Lions portal. 

She was still laughing as they slid into the edge of a clearing. 

"Whooo!" Connie tumbled off Lion and almost fell over getting her bearings before giving the jungle cat a kiss on its jaw as it snuggled against her chin and cheek. 

"I see you liked what Lion gave you." A chuckling voice said from in front of them.

"Yup. Thank you for the gift Lion. I'll never forget it. I love you." She laughed as Lion gave her a makeshift hug and licked her cheek again, causing her to fall on her bottom, still laughing.

"You two are cute. Almost hate to break you two apart." 

Connie turned her sight to the source of the voice; a tall thin boy with curly shoulder length pink hair, wearing a jacket as bright and pink as his hair, a blue shirt with a yellow star on the front, some long blue jeans, and some red sandals. She could feel her face getting a bit red at the smile he was giving her, her parents teasing hitting her in the back of her head. 

"Want some help, Jam buddy, or are you quite content?" The boy chuckled as he stroked the top of Lion's head, easing the cat off her. He stretched out a hand towards the girl who grasped it quickly, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet, before leaping into his arms and allowing herself to be twirled by him as she held him, her arms around his shoulders, his around her waist sharing a love filled laugh with him.

"I thought you had a mission today, Steven." Connie inquired as he held her off the ground

"I did, actually I'm still on it." 

Connie met his cheeky smile with one of concern.

"'I'm hoping to complete it now, since you're here, you won't need your sword though.."

Connie nodded a look of determination on her face. A mission on her birthday, she's all up for that. "Just tell me what you need."

"Well first we gotta get up that…"

Connie turned to a giant tree Steven pointed out, It's trunk giving off a reddish white hue as it was bathed in the moonlight. The dropbacks of the forest, night bugs and nocturnal wildflowers giving it an enchanting appearance. Her eyes looked up and was amazed at the branches as thick as wide as small trails extending out in all directions. Leaves and blooming flowers of violet. blues, white and yellow made the tree look like it's own endless forest.

"Whoa… This is extraordinary. What's up there, Steven?"

"That's what we're gonna find out? You ready for this Berry?"

"With you. Always, Biscuit!"

"Then hold on tight." 

Connie nodded as she tightened her hold and snuggled closer to his chest as he leaped up to the lowest branch on the tree. She looked down to see they were already a few meters off the ground.

"Don't look down" She heard him say before. feeling him jump and land again and again and again. By his fourth jump she couldn't even see the bottom of the tree much less the ground. 

All she saw was the dark green and midnight blue of the leaves, the colors of the trees nocturnal flowers, the almost blood red color of the branches, the small poking of natural light through the leaves making the inside look like a starlit night sky..and making Steven look a bit daring as the speck of light seem to wash over him as he climbed higher.

_ 'Oh, wow.'  _ Connie instinctively gulped as she watched his determined face as he continued his movements. She felt her face heat up when he turned to her and gave her his classic Steveny grin. 

"Beautiful, right?"

"Hmm!"

"This tree, it's like we're jumping through stars. Cool right?" He chuckled as he landed in another branch and looked for his next target.

"Yeah, real cool." Her voice was breathless as she looked at him. 

"There it is" She heard him exclaim before he leapt up without warning. Making her yelp in surprise.

"What's up action girl. Were you caught by surprise?" A playful taunt as he leapt and landed again.

"Tsch! Like you could surprise me." She retorted coldly as he landed on a very very wide platform-like limb and sat her down on her feet. 

She looked suspicious as he led her by the hand, pass the foliage of the tree leaves and flowers. 

"Oh my stars, Steven!"

Steven did nothing but laugh as he watched her face glow in appreciation.

In front of her was a picnic complete with a red and while plaid picnic blanket and woven picnic basket, consisting of biscuit and strawberry jam, durian juice, toasted salami and pastrami sandwiches, and a bow of fresh fruit and nuts. She also saw there were two piles of smooth oval crystals. In the center was a gift wrapped in blue with a ribbon of green. This alone warmed her heart like he would never know.

The fact that he did this above the clouds just close enough that she could see them move clearly, on a magic beanstalk of a tree, with the moon so close that the light of it could be felt like a spot light and stars so close you could see them twinkle and flicker. She was feeling a bit overwhelmed by the butterflies in her stomach.

"Seems like I surprised you after all." She heard him joke as he placed one of the flowers in her hair, a yellow 'Four' o clock' or Mirabilis jalapa.

"Yeah, you did." She answered truthfully, finally realizing the flower behind her ear.

"How do I look?" She asked, showing off the flower a bit. She stood a bit away from him as she bent forward giving him a charming smile.

The night gave her the perfect backdrop as Stevn found himself blushing at his best friend., the moonlight making it seem like she was sparkling. 

"You're very pretty, Connie." Steven said looking away a bit bashful, pink faced but smiling.

"Thank you." She gently teased as she held her hand out to him. She couldn't help the grin or blush as he took it and immediately interlocked his finger with hers "So gonna tell me what this about." She inquired as she led him to the picnic.

"It's all part of today's mission." 

They sat down on the cloth, Steven cross legged and Connie leg stretched out in front. She gave him a sweet smirk, enjoying the november air against her skin and hair

"Really now, and what was today's mission."

"I'll tell you when I succeed. For Now.." He picked up one of the Crystal's before rubbing them quickly between his palms. 

She watched with interest as the stone started to surge with energy. Streaks of red, blue, yellow, indigo ,green, silver and orange bounced continuously within it, making the crystal vibrate and shake viciously in his hands. 

_ *Skkrt!* _

__ Connie's eyes widened in worry as a crack appeared on the crystal egg followed by another and another.

Steven didn't say anything as he pitched the egg at the moon. He watched as Connie, completely immersed by the crystal, looked on as the egg reached its apex.

* _ BWOOOF _ !*

He snickered as she jumped a bit by the sound of the crystal shattering in an explosion similar to a professional firework, without the ear shattering sound and fully made the moon its canvas, at least from their standpoint. 

He couldn't help the surge of pride in his chest as she placed her hands to her mouth in shock at the design the egg made.

In glistening silver text similar to Steven's own handwriting was a simple message on a multicolored background of the other colors within the egg. It all seemed to be by what seemed to be electrical current opposed to the pyrotechnics of fireworks. 

'Happy Birthday, Connie! love Steven!

It lasted a bit longer than normal firework as well, but when the energy depleted the image started to fall apart in an enchanting display. Like little rainbow stars, the crystal seemed to float down from the moon below the clouds as a makeshift meteor show.

"Sooo, did you like your present?"

Connie turned to the pink haired boy, who smiled in gentle anticipation with a bit of pink on his cheeks. She couldn't find the words to tell him how sweet, thoughtful and touching she thought this was to her, how it… No, how He made her birthday special. How special, seen and cherished he made her feel. 

So she didn't speak instead, She hugged her jam buddy tighter than ever and did something unexpected. She kissed his right cheek while holding his left cheek in her palm. She held it trying to convey all her feelings and appreciation for him through the simple action. It lasted all of seven seconds and was released with a gentle pop before holding the now blushing Steven again.

"This is the best birthday ever." Connie whispered into his ear as she rested her forehead against his temple. Feeling the flurry of butterflies in her stomach when Steven hugged her waist.

"Really. You think so?" 

Connie pinched his cheeks playfully at the question. "How could I not? You could have easily just joined my family and me for dinner and I still would have claimed it as my favorite birthday."

She released his cheeks and rested her forehead on his "but you didn't. You took me to the top of the planet, to have a picnic and paint the moon...That's not something you can just say thank you too, you know. .This is the best gift I've ever received for my birthday..or in general for that matter."

"Well I mean." Steven felt a bit bashful as he spoke, evident in his quaking voice. "You deserve it Connie. You do so much for me, from teaching me stuff about the earth, learning how to sword fight to help me protect the earth, going off planet to help with the diamonds, being that ear for me when the gem stuff gets too much...and much more" He looked at her, stars in his eyes but fully serious. "You're so cool, strong, brilliant and pretty..You're the best, better than that. As such you deserve at the very least the best and I want to be the one to give that to you."

"Steven." 

"Besides..you gave me a better present a minute ago."

Connie watched as he shyly rubbed the cheek she kissed mirthfully. Feeling a bit bold she gave him another on his left cheek. The same length, the same tenderness and affections the previous one before breaking away. looking at him with a new found feeling in her eyes that made her want to work harder for him. 

"I feel the same about you and wanna give you that too, Steven."

Steven felt his pulse race and could swear his gem was burning. "Connie..I..you know, what I'm trying to say is.."

"I know.." She looked away for a moment." I'm reciprocating...You're my best friend, my Jam buddy and I always want us to be as such.." Connie held his hands, massaging the back of them with her thumb and looked into his brown eyes glistening in the moonlight "but can we also be together?" 

Steven was speechless at her actions and words. He nodded as he held her hands. The feeling of mutual love causing him to chuckle along with her before it became a fit of laughter. The euphoric feeling of being in love and being loved took hold of their instincts causing them to hug in a need to be closer to each other before the tell-tale light of fusion succumbed them. When the light died, In their place was a tearfully happy Stevonnie; dressed in Steven's jacket over Connie's green sweater matched with Jean's which now fit like shorts. 

They held themselves as they leaned back happy to be in existence, fueled by Steven and Connie's feelings for eachother, making Stevonnie feel more powerful, more stable...More real than anytime before.

Stevonnie sat up, took two of the crystal and rubbed them against each other. Thoughts of what they want to say running through their head as they prep the eggs. When they were good and ready, Stevonnie launched them one after the other at the moon. 

* _ BWOOOF _ !* 

The first one broke in ocean blue text written in Connie's penmanship in a center of a line art picture of Steven's pink shield with a biscuit brown background.

_ "I love you, Steven." _

_ *BWOOOF _ !*

The second soon followed, pink text in Steven's writing along the blade of Connie's sword surrounded by strawberries on a red background.

' I love you Connie! "

Stevonnie watched in true peace feeling the surge of emotions within them, sighing in content as the messages began their descent.

"Best birthday ever."


End file.
